Misguided
by SilentChild187
Summary: Luke Castellan is a special case. The hero who sinned...the Saviour and Destroyer of Olympus...The judges gave him a chance to understand his past, and sent him to the world of living as a half ghost. ONE SHOT COMPLETED.


PJO fanfic COMPLETED

Happens in BoO : after war with Gaia

Summary : Luke Castellan was a special case in the Underworld. Yes, he had died to save the world, but the world was in danger because of him. He had made many bad choices, but made them up with his good ones. With the countless hardships in his life, the judges of the Underworld decided to pity him , and he was reborn. But something happens to his reincarnation, something to teach the young hero a lesson...ONE SHOT

Characters : Luke Castellan

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Jason Grace

Piper McLean

Leo Valdez

Hazel Levesque

Frank Zhang

Nico Di Angelo

Chapter One

Percy

"...and he locked eyes with me, and stabbed me in my Achilles heel," Percy continued, enjoying the anticipation of the others. But he really didn't want to retell the tale of the latter part. "But at the last moment, Annabeth jumped out in front, and took the poisoned blade for me, therefore saving my life," Percy said in a low voice, still edged with pain. Piper saw this and rushed to apologise. "I'm sorry Percy, I-we-" she glared at the others, and they glanced back sheepishly,"didn't think. And you don't have to tell us what happened..." She trailed off.

Percy smiled. It was a regular sunny day, with a few fluffy clouds in the sapphire blue sky, perfect for a picnic. So that was what the Seven did, they had one on the beach. Everyone was persuaded by Piper (without the charmspeak) to recount their tales as a hero of Olympus. Leo told of his drawing of the Argo II when he was five, and added some missing parts when Piper, Jason retold their story of freeing Hera. Frank and Hazel had their time telling how the Roman Legions worked to the confused Greeks, plus their tale in Alaska, and Jason told how he toppled the black throne of Kois.

Now it was Percy's turn, and he was telling the other Seven of his adventures with Annabeth and Grover, and the fierce battle in Manhattan and Mount Olympus.

He quickly skipped to the part of the final battle in Mount Olympus, with him facing Kronos, Annabeth on the floor, and Grover desperately trying to cover her from Ethan's attacks.

Everyone was silent as he described the fight, how Luke-the demigod possessed by Kronos-was just about to kill Annabeth. They held their breath, waiting for the climate. "She whispered,"Family, Luke. You promised." and Luke faltered. And he succeed changing back to himself for a few moments, enough to tell me that he needed the cursed blade to stab himself in the Achilles heel, and if I did it, Kronos would retaliate. And I gave it to him, and stood defenceless in front of him." Jason stared at Percy. Piper's mouth was dropping to the ground. Leo looked excited, his hair catching flames. Hazel and Frank looked horrified, and Percy even caught Leo mouthing,"Off his rockers," to Jason before getting nudged by Piper. Not so gently.

"And Luke didn't stab me as you all feared." Percy said dryly. "Instead, he did stab himself in the Achilles heel, and I know first hand how painful that can be. He died as a Hero of Olympus. " he said, and wrapped an arm around Annabeth, who was sobbing quietly. Jason broke the silence. "So I manage to dethrone a Titan, and you manage to kill the Titan Lord," he complained, trying to lighten up the mood. "Well, Luke was the one who killed Kronos. Not me." Percy smiled despite everything.

Annabeth smiled too, and for the rest of the picnic they chatted, swapped more stories, and generally relaxed, deserving their rest.

Quick A/N I'll just say Luke's reincarnation name is Ishmael, and he is currently seventeen.

Luke

"Ishmael! Come back here!" The orphanage lady snarled at him. Luke sighed to himself. He couldn't wait until he was eighteen, where he was legible to leave the orphanage and find Camp Half Blood.

Luke was considered strange by everyone. He was picked on once , when he first arrived at the orphanage with a name tag that read Ishmael. But he kept telling everyone to call him Luke. The bullies hated him, when he humiliated them by punching back, successfully making one of them black eyed for a long time. By then, everyone learned the lesson not to touch Ishmael-sorry, Luke.

Luke knew what happened in his past life, all his wrongs, misgivings, and such stuff. He knew the gods existed, that his past life was a son of Hermes, like he was too. He also knew that he had died when Percy Jackson stabbed him in his Achilles heel, and he fuzzily remembered the pain. Since then, he was sure Camp Half Blood had wanted nothing to do with him. He was a traitor.

He did remembered his Mom, and he visited her secretly, not letting the old woman see him. But some times, the part of him that didn't despise himself, wanted to go back to Camp Half Blood and reunite with Percy and Annabeth. He was sure they had gotten into some mess or another.

But a stronger part said no, he was traitor, he didn't deserve to have a family like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover.

But he did try to go into Camp Half Blood once, but the boundaries bounced him back for some reason, and he couldn't see what was happening inside.

Luke and the others were allowed to be outside, since it was a sunny day, provided that they did the chores later on. Nobody came close to him, nobody liked him. And one day, he even caught a glimpse of a grown Nico Di Angelo, and he was sure the younger boy could smell the death scent on him. But Nico passed without a though save a glance at them, and Luke was tempted to call him back and beg to take him back to Camp Half Blood.

He sorely missed the comfort of family.

Luke

He had been waiting forever for the day he was free to roam, instead of stuck there like a trapped rat. He wondered if he could go into Camp Half Blood, so he could apologised. The wait was agony. He'd rather get rejected, rather than waiting to see when he could get into the camp.

His eighteenth birthday came soon, and he packed his bags and left without a second though or a goodbye. Disappearing like mist.

He held his breath as he quickly rushed through the barriers. To his surprise, he succeeded, and he stood frozen inside the Camp. A glow lit his entire being, before dampening down to a manageable light. He briskly walked in, bracing for the snickers and weaponry thrown at him. To his surprise, nothing did. Nobody paid attention to him. Luke frowned. He was literally a glowing ball of light. Perhaps it rendered him invisible?

It seemed the case when he waved a hand in front of a camper, someone named Katie Gardener, he thought, and received no response. Hm, he thought. Maybe Nico Di Angelo can help me? He is the son of Hades after all. He didn't realise he had spoken out loud, but Katie suddenly jerked up, her soiled hands moving to her sword. "Who are you?" She said dangerously, eyes scanning the area for anyone. Luke's eyes widened. They cannot see me, but they can hear me, Luke thought, and he walked away. That made things easier, won't it? He could say he was mistaken, and he knew he would probably get walloped. But deep in his heart, he hoped he got acceptance instead.

But he had no idea where they were. In his thoughts, he had wandered towards the beach, where laughter could be heard. Luke smiled. He had gravitated towards Percy and Annabeth, and he was delighted to hear them laughing...with a few other people he had never seen. They didn't look evil, and Luke could tell from their body language that they were a family, through thick and thin. They belonged to each other.

Suddenly, a girl with caramel gold eyes and dark skin swung around and stared at the drifting ghost. As if sensing his presence. Her eyes widened, and she whispered something to her boyfriend, a burly Chinese, before walking towards where Luke hid in the forest.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I've never seen you around Camp Half Blood-oh, you are a new camper?" The girl stared at Luke with her golden eyes, and he shifted. Maybe I should go into the light instead of standing in the shadows, Luke thought. "My name is Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." she replied, throughly confused. "What is your name?" "Ishmael," Luke replied with some hesitance.

"Are you a new camper, Ishmael?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Have you been claimed?"

"Yes. Son of Hermes."

"If you are a new camper, what are you doing in the forest?" She asked. Luke paused, and something in his survival instincts told him he could trust Hazel."Fine. My name is Luke, I am a son of Hermes, but...nobody can see me, except for you."

Hazel widened her eyes. "You...you were reborn?"

"Yes. I have all my memories. But I couldn't enter Camp Half Blood until I became eighteen,"

"Oh. I understand. You are a spirit that is reborn, but you have to complete a cycle, a challenge, to prove you deserve Elysium." She paused. "After your task, you will be free to go to Elysium. But can you come out?"

Luke stepped out. He surveyed the girl. "You said you were a daughter of Pluto. Shouldn't it be Hades?"

And Hazel explained everything to him, trust obvious in her voice. "When did you die? Before the war in Mount Olympus?" A flash of regret passed through Luke's face, quickly disappearing, but Hazel saw through. "Oh, you died in the war?" Luke grimaced. He caused the many deaths. He deserved to die again in agony.

Luke asked the million dollar question. "But Hazel...how did you die?"

Hazel

Hazel was shocked. "How...how did you know?" She stammered. The boy, Luke, shrugged. "Body language and expression. Reveals everything."

She released a breath. "If Percy and Annabeth saw you now, will they be happy?" Luke began to back away. "Not really. But-"

"Percy! Annabeth! Someone here wants to see you!" She shouted, turning her gaze back at Luke. To her surprise, he didn't try to run away.

Percy arrived first, and stopped short when he saw Luke. "Luke," he breathed. Annabeth came a second later. "Luke?" She asked, eyes filling with disbelief. "Look, I'm sorry for-" he was interrupted when Annabeth threw her arms around him and cried. Long and hard. Hazel stared. Percy gaped, but not at Annabeth. "You are alive?" He whispered. Luke nodded, though his blue eyes were still puzzled. "Wait a moment," he said slowly, untangling himself from Annabeth. "Why are you glad to see me? I-I almost killed you!"

Hazel started to understand. "Are you Luke Castellan?" She asked, but as he dips his head, the others rush towards the forest. In the amid of confusion and surprise, Percy shouted,"Stop!" And everyone quietened. Percy pointed at Luke. "Everyone, this is a reincarnation of Luke Castellan."

Jason whistled. "Wow, you killed Kronos!" He said. Luke was confused again, Hazel could see. "What do you mean, I killed Kronos? Didn't you kill me, therefore killing Kronos also?" Percy shook his head. "No, I gave you my blade when you turned back to Luke for a few seconds. You stabbed yourself in your Achilles heel, and you were a hero."

Luke's eyes shone with relief. "Thank you, Percy. I thought...I thought I'd never redeem myself." Slowly he began fading, until his was nothing more than a sliver of mist. The process was so quick and jarring that everyone stood stunned. "What..." Annabeth started, but Hazel cut her through. "He was a spirit only, reborn into mortal flesh. Now that he has served his purpose, he will reside in Elysium."

"Where he belongs."


End file.
